The technology relates to a flight path setting apparatus, a flight path setting method, and a computer readable medium having a flight path setting program each of which sets a flight path of an aircraft.
A technique of setting a flight path of an aircraft that involves disposing of waypoints to be passed by the aircraft has been known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3557445.